Production of succinic acid by fermentation is generally carried out under aerobic conditions where a sufficient amount of oxygen is supplied, under microaerobic conditions where a small amount of oxygen is supplied, or under anaerobic conditions where no oxygen is supplied. So far, it has been stated that fermentation reaction under microaerobic conditions or anaerobic conditions is more effective in producing succinic acid as compared to a fermentation reaction under aerobic conditions (Patent Documents 1 to 4 and Non-patent Document 1). In particular, based on the simulation (FBA model) results obtained by using a Coryneform bacteria (Corynebacterium glutamicum ATCC 13032), it is stated that the production of succinic acid is improved in conditions where a trace amount of oxygen is supplied than in anaerobic conditions and that the production of succinic acid is further improved by deleting the LDH gene (Non-patent Document 1).
Patent Documents 5 and 6 describe that, in the production of succinic acid using an eukaryotic cell of yeast, Aspergillus fungus or the like, the oxygen consumption rate (transfer rate) is controlled at not higher than 0.01 to 5 mmol/L/hr under an oxygen-deficient condition; and that, when oxygen supply is controlled by performing aeration (oxygen limited condition), the oxygen consumption rate is controlled at 5.5 to 7 mmol/L/hr.